This invention relates to popcorn popping and more particularly to the popping of popcorn in consecutive batches.
In the past, concessionaires have popped corn in integrated machines containing a tippable, heated kettle with a driven rotor and hinged top. The kettle is mounted in a transparent sided cabinet. When the popcorn is cooked, the operator manipulates a handle to tip the kettle and dump the popcorn. He then reloads the kettle with additional popping oil and unpopped corn for another cooking and manual dumping cycle in order to keep up with the demand for popcorn from the cabinet.
While such machines are useful, the operator's constant attention is required in order to prevent, for example, the undesirable result of burning or overcooking the corn. The aroma of burnt popcorn is not attractive and decreases sales. Also, burnt popcorn makes the kettle hard to clean.
The nature of the concessionaires' duties is not conducive to the constant attention required to the popping operation. For example, his attention is typically diverted to servicing customers for popped popcorn or other products, making change and numerous other activities. Meanwhile, the hot kettle is popping the corn and can burn it quickly with little notice to the operator. Once the corn is burnt, there is no easy way to clean up the resultant mess. The kettle is hot and takes some time to cool, and dumping the burnt corn contaminates the other warmed popcorn in the cabinet. Moreover, there can be delays between popping cycles due to lack of immediate attention to the corn popping, the operator delaying the start of another cycle until he has an undisturbed period to handle it. This interrupts and reduces production rates.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of this invention to provide apparatus and/or methods for popping popcorn in consecutive batches without burning the popcorn.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved corn popping apparatus and/or methods.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved kettle handling apparatus in a corn popping apparatus.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved apparatus for popping popcorn batches at increased production rates.
A further objection of the invention has been to provide apparatus for popping sequential batches of popcorn without requiring constant operator attention during the popping cycles.
A still further objective of the invention has been to provide apparatus and methods for decreasing the time periods between operating cycles of a popcorn popper.